Development of immobilized reagents and scavengers for application in various chemical protocols continues to be important. Since the introduction of polystyrene immobilized resins, a variety of immobilization agents have been found, such as silica, fluorous, monolith, and polymers generated from ring-opening metathesis polymerization (“ROMP”). Investigations into these types of reagents and scavengers have resulted in surface functionalization of nanoparticles via polymer grafting. This technique provides a method for the preparation of particle-polymeric hybrid materials. Such hybrid materials combine the physical properties of the inorganic shell (e.g., particle size, pore and shape) with the tunable properties of the grafted organic polymer. Grafting of organic polymers onto the surface of nano-particles (e.g., Si and/or Co/C) can be facilitated either by chemical (covalent bonds) or physical (physisorption) methods. Grafted-hybrid materials, such as silica-polymer hybrids, may be important and useful as heterogeneous supported catalysts, which can be used in the automotive, electronic, and consumer industries. As such, surface-initiated ROMP can be used as an effective method for the grafting of organic-polymers from inorganic nano-particles, carbon nano-tubes, metal surfaces, and resins.